Digimon Data Squad: The Eight Pages
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Marcus Damon finds himself in a deserted forest, armed only with a flashlight, his iC Burst Digivice and his DigiSoul. The challange: find the eight pages and free Agumon from Slenderman's influence and don't get captured by Slendy himself. Will he survive?
1. Game Intro

I recently started to play the game and I just had to write a FF about it. And the best man for this was, as you already asummed, the street fighter number one Daimon Masaru, also known as Marcus Damon. Well, let's see how he'll deal with Slendy.

* * *

Page 00: Game Intro

His head ached as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on the ground, better to say on the grass and that it was sunsetting. Marcus rubbed his head.

"Owww, that hurted." he sat and looked around. "Where am I? What is this place?"

He saw that he was in a forest, but he couldn't remember how he came here, or why. He noticed that beside him was his iC Burst Digivice and a flashlight. He picked them up and stood up. He noticed that he was standing next to an wired gate. He touched it and withdrawed his hand. The very same sec he touched it, it sent a weak shockwave through his body. He waved his hand.

"That hurted! What the hell is going on here? Why is this wire electricified?" he asked, but no one answered. He then noticed a sign on the gate. It stood:

"I challange you to a game. You must find eight pages scattered through this forest till dawn to help your partner and to get out of this forest. I will ALWAYS watch you. Signed: Slenderman."

"Is this a joke?" asked Marcus twirling the flashlight. "'Cause I'm not laughing."

He then shrugged and went into the forest as the night slowly took its place.


	2. The Scary Tree

So, why, of all characters, did I chose Marcus? Well, first because he's brave, second because he's stupid (which'll make this fic funnier), and third because, if he can challange a Digimon, then he can challange Slendy too.

P.S Do me a favor and review...

* * *

**Page 01: The Scary Tree**

Marcus felt like walking for hours now. He had to turn on the flashlight to see something, as it soon became really dark. He looked upwards. There were some clouds on the sky, covering the moon.

"I hope the sky will soon clear. I have no idea how long the flashlight will endure." said Marcus to himself. He kept on welking, switching off and on the flashlight to save the batteries.

The forest was creepy. The silence, which covered it, could turn any guy insane. But not him. Though Marcus tried to listen hardly, if there was any noise made by crickets, or wild animals. Even the sound of branches cracking would be good, but there was nothing. At least, he wanted to know that he isn't completely alone in this dark forest. Or, was he really alone?

The sign said Slenderman will always watch him. Marcus started to whistle a melody which turned out to be Hirari (the second japaneese opening from Digimon Savers).

He stopped as he came to a lot clearer path and noticed a dead tree in front of him.

"Bingo! Maybe there's one of those notes. I mean, it would be pretty obvious that a note hangs on a spot like this." he said, not knowing why the heck he had a monolouge with himself.

He runned to the tree, switching off the flashlight. As he arrived in front of the tree, he turned it one and walked around it.

"Found you." he said as he saw the page. On it was a drawing of a thin man, a sort of scribbling children usually draw. Marcus wondered if that was the Slender-thing or whatever. He stored it in his pocket.

"Page one obtained. Now, where's page t-?"

Before he could finish the sentence, a sound interupted him. He listened to it.

Booom...

Booom...

Booom...

A constant bass echoed through the forest. Marcus looked around to find the origin of the sound, but there was nothing. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere.

"Sheesh, did this guy placed loudspeakers all over the forest?" he asked rethorically.

He then heared a sound coming from his pocket. He took out his iC Digivice and saw faint static on it. A sense told him to keep on going.

"Guess I should move on." he said and walked away. "I still have to find Agumon and the other 7 pages."

The constant bass kept on as he walked deeper into the forest.

Booom...

Booom...

Booom...


	3. The Vechicle and RV

**Page 02: The Vechicle and RV**

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

Marcus slowly grew annoyed by the sound that seemed to grow louder and louder.

"Page two, page two, page two...where's page two?" he repeated continuously, to ignore the creepy sound.

He then realized the path was clearing. He grined, thinking it would lead him to the second page. He jogged towards it and stopped suddenly.

"Aw maaaaan!" He looked at the fence.

He realized he was totally lost. And the sound didn't get quietter. He turned around and walked back.

As he stood now in the middle of the forested area, he heared a faint static sound coming from his Digivice. He knew he had to keep on. He walked forwards as the static slowly silenced.

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

-The static stopped, but the annoying sound got only louder.- Marcus thought, lashing the flashlight right-left.

"A car?" He suddenly saw a car and an RV.

He poked his head into the car and RV, in hope to find the second page.

Nothing.

He hoped there would be at least the keys, so he could drive the car into that annoying fance to break it, but there wasn't anything.

He turned the flashlight off, annoyed, and leaned against the back of the RV, crossing his arms and groaned. He then heared the crumbling of paper and turned the flashlight on. He saw the second page.

"Finnaly." he took it and read it.

DON'T LOOK... OR IT TAKES YOU.

"How do you mean it, 'takes you'? Who?" he asked.

Marcus didn't notice that the sound became even more intense.

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

He heared the static coming from his Digivice. This time even louder. Marcus has the feeling someone watched him. He slowly turned around...

BOOM!

There was the stalker. A slender humanoid figure, standing 50 feet away from him. It was tall, wearing a white shirt, a black buissnes suit and had long arms. The most distrubing feature on it was his face.

Or the fact he hadn't a face. Or at least any facial expressions.

On the bald white head were no eyes, no mouth, no nose, and, how it turned out, no ears.

"So, you're that Slender-guy?" Marcus asked, but then he noticed something sprouting out of the creature's back.

-Tentacles?- he thought in surprise.

He made a step forward and immediantly regreted it. His legs felt like pudding. A voice in his head yelled 'RUN!' like crazy.

He knew he had to get away from the creature. Collecting all of his strenght, Marcus turned around and runned away.

Now he knew why the note said: "Don't look...Or it takes you."


	4. The Tanker

Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for the review! ^^ And I thought none's gonna read it because it's boring. Turns out it's not!

* * *

Page 03: The Tanker

Marcus looked behind. Slenderman was standing behind him, about 70 feets away. The sky cleared and he could see him much easier.

"Why does he keep on following me?" he wondered. "I must be the only interesting thing here."

He chuckled over his own joke. He noticed that his iC still showed static. It did that every time when Slenderman was nearby. Actually, it was really helpful. But it couldn't track the pages or help him get out of this place. Which is why he needed to find the third page.

Marcus looked back. There he was. Slenderman was still behind him, but neared. Marcus already started to call him Slendy, since it was a suiting nickname.

Booom...

Booom...

Booom...

Marcus heared again the annoying sound. The constant bass echoed in the forest. It seemed to grew louder. Marcus headed towards the clearing path. He lashed his flashlight left and right, and looked back as he stopped to get a rest.

Slenderman wasn't behind him.

Marcus stared a while at the spot where he thought Slendy would be, but, as nothing appeared, he shrugged and kept on...

BOOM!

"Wow!" Marcus startled as Slenderman appeared in front of him.

He wasn't more then 30 feet away. Marcus again felt how something was straining him, and he felt again sick. He started to slowly walk backwards, keeping an eye on Slenderman, who didn't move.

"Gee, I know you're following me; I have no idea why: but could you follow me without giving me heart attack?" he said, knowing that the creature wouldn't anyways listen to him. He only saw the tentackles spreading out of Slendermans back.

"Time for Plan B." he said and turned around. Marcus runned as fast as he could. He knew Slenderman was possibly slower then him and this was an advantage he had to use if he wanted to survive this sick game.

He suddenly popped out at a tanker. Marcus' eyes wided in confusion as he saw the tanker and the car. He then walked around it, in hope to find the next page.

Booom...

Booom...

Booom...

"Bingo!"

Marcus took the page from the back of the tanker. He looked at it. It stood:

LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Whoever wrote this, must've had a bad experience with Slendy." he muttered, not noticing that the bass stopped.

He flinched as he heared a loud girl scream. His eyes wided in shock.

"Kristy!"


	5. The Tunnel

Thanks for the review... ^^

* * *

**Page 04: The Tunnel**

Marcus runned towards the place for which he thought the scream came from.

"Kristy! Kristy!" He yelled. He hoped nothing happened to his sister. Random thoughts rushed through his mind.

What was Kristy doing here? Did something happened to her? What if Slenderman was involuved? Was it really Kristy who screamed? What if she was the one who left the notes?

Marcus didn't want to believe into that. He had to find out what was going on.

Boom...

Boom...

Boom...

His heart beat in the same rythm as the bass. Marcus allowed himself a stop at a strange entrance. It looked like a sort of cave. He looked at it.

It actually was a tunnel. He pointed his flashlight at it.

"Kristy? Are you here?" his voice echoed. He could swear he heared steps. He deceided to enter it, checking his iC. There was no static this time.

"Kristy? Kristy?" he called out his sisters name as he walked through the tunnel. It was cold and dark inside it. A rat passed him. The floor was wet.

Though worried for Kristy, Marcus also looked out for the next note. Just in case.

He managed to find it at the very end of the tunnel, which turned out to be a dead-end.

On it was written:

HELP ME!

Marcus gulped. He wished he could help the person who wrote it. He turned around and deceided to get out of the place, since Kristy wasn't in here.

BOOM!

Just as he turned around, he saw Slenderman in front of him. He was standing there, glaring at Marcus. Though Marcus wasn't sure if he really was glaring at him since he had no eyes. He noticed the tentackles spreading from the creatures back.

"Where's my sister? What have you done to her?!" Marcus was enraged. He wanted to punch Slenderman, not caring if he'll die or whatever the creature will do to him.

Just then, he slipped on the wet floor and fell on his back. The flashlight turned off and the tunnel got covered into darkness.

**xXx**

Marcus felt his head aching. He had no idea who long his black out endured. He got up, picking his iC Digivice from his pocket. There was no static. He found the flashlight and turned it on. He realized he was still in the tunnel, with Slendy gone. He exited the tunnel.

Whoever wrote those notes was in trouble. Marcus knew he had to help that person.


	6. The Multiple Bathrooms

**Page 05: The Multiple Bathrooms**

"Kristy! Kristy!" Marcus called out for his sister. "Kristy!"

He ignored the constant bass as he jogged through the dark forest. Slendy was nowhere in sight. And it seemed like the person for whom Marcus thought it was his sister wasn't also here. And even if his sister wasn't the one who screamed, he needed to know who it actually was. Just to be sure.

Marcus didn't like the sudden silence.

He stopped, looking around for Slenderman. His iC didn't show any static, but Marcus knew that Slendy could also suddenly appear in front of him.

He didn't want to risk an another meeting.

He then noticed a small building. It hadn't a door, nor windows. Marcus was curious about the place. Maybe someone lived there. Maybe that very same person could help him. He hoped so.

Marcus entered the house, but the only thing he saw were some chairs and the one or other rat. Each room in the house looked like a bathroom.

BOOM...

BOOM...

BOOM...

Again that creepy sound. Marcus already ignored it. It would stop after some time. However, he tensed, clenching his iC and looking around for Slenderman. He knew that Slenderman made him feeling weak. Or sick. Or both. And he didn't want to risk again such an encounter.

He came to the last room and found a page hanging on the wall.

"CAN'T RUN!" Marcus read. "From Slendy, right? He appears always when you expect him last."

At this very same second, he realized the sound stopped. He breathed slowly and deeply, having a creepy feeling Slederman appeared behind him. Again.

Marcus looked in front of himself. There was no other option then turning around.

He was in a trap. He couldn't run anywhere.

"Okay, Slendy... Let's solve this like man and, some supernatural being." he slowly turned around.

Behind him wasn't anyone.

Confused, Marcus checked the other rooms of the bathroom house. Nothing.

He scratched his head in confusion as he exited it.

Then he noticed something in front of him. He pointed his flashlight towards the creature.

"Agumon?"

Marcus couldn't believe it. His own Digimon was in front of him. The little dino didn't move, nor showed any emotion. Marcus was surprised.

"Agumon, what are you doing here? Do you know what is going on here? Where's Kristy? I thought I heared her..." he started, but then noticed something was wrong.

Agumon glared at him. His eyes were empty white instead being green.

"You are going to die..." muttered the Digimon. Marcus eyes wided.

"Agumon, what is wrong with you? Hey, little brother..." Marcus tried to speak with his partner.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon suddenly fired a fireball at Marcus.

Marcus escaped it and Agumon rushed over to Marcus, wanting to tear him with his claws. Marcus however managed to punch Agumon right into the face. In his hand appeared his DigiSoul as he noticed that he knocked Agumon out.

He then heared a scream. It was much louder then before.

"Kristy!" Marcus screamed. With a last glance towards Agumon, he runned towards the origin.

He knew he couldn't run away. But he knew he'll keep on with the game.


	7. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

**Page 06: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO...

Marcus read on the sixth page he found as he was walking towards the origin of the scream. He wondered who wrote it. Did Slendy catch him? Did he got away?

Marcus wanted to find it out.

He lashed the flashlight left and right, wondering where Slendy was. And more, what the hell was going on with Agumon.

The silence was distrubing. Marcus knew that nothing has moved since the last scream he heared. He wanted to find out to whom the scream belonged. He needed to know it. Cause if it was Kristy, then...

Marcus knew he was watched. Again the iC. However, he didn't turn around. He jogged through the forest, turning temporarly the flashlight off. The static slowly faded away.

BOOM!

It was like a thunderstrike. Marcus fell on his knees as he saw it. The person who screamed. Who wrote the notes.

Who was dead...

Blood dripped from the high tree, soaking the ground. It left a trail on the tree and colored the branches. And on the top of it...

Marcus' eyes teared.

"KRISTY!"

He yelled. He knew she won't wake up.

His little sister was on the branch, pinned through her stomache. Marcus noticed that the whole chest was ripped open and he noticed a bag hanging next to her. It contained her heart.

Marcus gritted his teeth. He was mad, he was really mad. He wanted revenge for what Slenderman had done to his sister.

"SLENDERMAN, COME OUT, YOU COWARD, AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" he screamed.

He heared a rustle, and turned quickly around.

It wasn't Slenderman, but Agumon.

"Agumon, what has Slenderman done to Kristy?" asked the enraged Marcus.

"It was her own fault. Hadn't she agreed to play, she wouldn't be here." said Agumon. "And now, you won't be here too."

Marcus prepeared for an another attack from his partner, as an another creature jumped out of the bushes, knocking Agumon out and grabbing Marcus' hand, forcing him to follow the creature. Marcus looked at the creature in surpriese.

"Biyomon?!"


	8. Page 07: Always watches, no Eyes

**Page 07: Always watches, no Eyes**

Marcus runned like crazy. His lungs were aching with every breath. It was like hell was sucked into his body. He ignored it. Just as he ignored the creepy music which came from everywhere. Just as he tried to ignore the picture that will, for sure, hunt him forever. Kristy...dead.

They finnaly stopped, breathing deeply.

"What the helll...is going on?" Marcus asked between the breaths. He was mad, sad, shocked and wanted to kill Slenderman. Not only kill him, but let him die in pain, the very same he felt currently. Still, he felt emptieness. That emptieness, because of his sister's death, gave him the opportunity to calm down and ask a question.

"Something bad and dark." replied Biyomon.

"Explain." Marcus ordered.

"It started a few days ago." said Biyomon. "Thomas and Gaomon were the first to dissapear, followed by Yoshi, Lalamon, Keenan and Falcomon. I and Kristy wondered where they are. Then, Slenderman appeared. He took us here and forced poor Kristy to write 8 notes. Then he let us search for them, but we failed to find even one. He took her away, leaving me. I searched for her, but I couldn't find her. However, I found Thomas', Yoshi's and Keenan's corpses." Biyomon gave a deep sigh.

Marcus' eyes wided.

"They're dead?" he asked emptily. He wondered when it happened. Biyomon said a few days ago. But he couldn't remember anything. Maybe it was because of the close encounters with Slendy. He hoped so. Biyomon just nodded.

"I met Gaomon, Lalamon and Falcomon, who were turned into proxies." said Biyomon.

"Proxies?" Marcus asked.

"Proxies are creatures, mostly humans, who do Slenderman's bidding. They're puppets." said Biyomon darkly. "I had to kill them. Once they became proxies it was impossible to turn them back to their normal selves."

"So, Agumon's a proxy too." said Marcus. "How comes that you didn't became a proxy?"

"I'm not sure." Biyomon said, lowering his head and voice.

"You're lying." Marcus gritted his teeth. "You're a liar!"

"I'm not a liar!" Biyomon tried to defend himself.

"So, tell me, what's the truth. Tell me before I strangle you to death with my bare hands!" he hissed. "You could've fly away from here, bring Kristy to a safe place! But you didn't! You left her die!"

Biyomon frowned, ignoring him.

"Then he would've kill her immedinatly. I thought we had a chance. But I was wrong." Biyomon said, a tear running down his cheek. "After I found her, I saw Slednerman. He told me he had a new victim and that I have to play the guide if I don't want to end up like Gaomon and the others."

"Like a proxy." said Marcus. He was grieved with his sister's death, clenching his fist. "Is there any way to kill that monster?"

"As much as I know, no, sorrowly." Biyomon bitterly replied. "And the only way to get out of this place is to collect all eight pages till sunrise, then go to the entrance which'll be left open for five minutes. If not, we lose."

"And that would mean?" Marcus already read it on Biyomon's face.

"So, how many pages have you collected? Coz we don't have much time left." said Biyomon.

"Six." said Marcus. Biyomon then bowed to get something which was between his leg and the ring on his leg.

"Here's the seventh." he gave it to Marcus.

On it stayed: Always watches, no eyes.

Marcus frowned. He then stored it and sighed.

"Let's go."

BOOM!

Just as the two turned around Slenderman appeared in front of them.


	9. Follows

**Page 08: Follows**

Biyomon and Marcus glared at Slenderman.

"You!" Marcus yelled, mad, madder then he'd ever been. He wanted to kill Slenderman for everything he did. Just then, he felt sick. He felt Biyomon's clawed wing-hand around his own. Biyomon managed to pull him away from Slenderman.

Now, they were running. And running, and running...

"Why did you pull me away? I should've finished off that worm!" said Marcus angrily.

"You can't! Slenderman is immortal. He can't be killed." replied Biyomon.

"But there must be a way..." said Marcus. "We gotta get revenge for what he had done to Kristy and the others..."

"I'm sorry, but we can't... Even if we try to kill him, there's some sort of aura around him, which makes humans sick to death." said Biyomon.

"You mean like what I felt?" asked Marcus. Biyomon nodded.

"The only thing we can do is to bring you out of this place. This will tick him off." said Biymon.

"Which is why we need the last page. But I have no idea where it is." said Marcus.

"I have a bad feeling we'll soon find it out." said Biyomon. "And we should hurry up before..."

BOOM!

Again, there he was. Slendy stood in front of them, simply looking at them with his faceless expression. Despite looking harmless, Marcus knew he was a terrifying being, and a merciless murderer. Which made him only more angrier.

Biyomon pulled him again away. Marcus gave a glance on his iC. There was still static on it, which became stronger or slower, depending how far Slendy from them was.

"He's hunting us." said Biyomon.

However, they turned to be lucky.

Just as they got on a open space, Marcus lashed the flashlight to a tree. On it was a white paper.

"Follows... That's true." he muttered as he read it.

"You found all eight pages. That means we can get out of here." said Biyomon.

BOOM!

Slenderman appeared right in front of them. He was clear; he won't let them pass.

"This way!"

Now Marcus lead Biyomon away. The music got louder and louder with each step... it was threating them. The horrible sound was then followed by a scream.

Marcus froze for a second, but Biyomon pulled him away.

"That's Slenderman's doing! He can imitate voices." he said.

"You mean he imitated Kristy's screams?" Marcus asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes! Now we gotta hurry up and find the gate. There are less then 5 minutes to go and if we're late, we'll be forever trapped here." said Biyomon.

"Not with me." replied Marcus.

The sound still followed them...

BOOOOOM...

BOOOOOM...

BOOOOOM...

They soon came to the wire.

"There it is!" Marcus exclaimed as he saw the gate open.

BOOM!

The two stopped, as Slenderman appeared, blocking the way out.

"Let us go!" Marcus yelled. "I found the 8 pages. I have the right to leave."

He froze when he heared a voice in his head.

-Fool. You will never leave. Once I pick my victims, I chase them to the bitter end. And yours won't be different.-

The voice echoed in his head. Marcus knew it belonged to Slendy.

-I always win.-

Marcus turned around and wanted to run away. However, he got confronted by Agumon and Biyomon. Both were turned to proxies, with their eyes glowing red.

"No!" he yelled.

He won't give up. He'll keep on fighting. He turned to Slenderman.

Just as he wanted to derive a punch, he saw black.


	10. Game over

**Game Over**

Marcus suddenly awoke. He realized he was in his room, in front of his computer, on which was the Main Menu of the game Slender: The Eight Pages.

-It was a dream, after all...- he sighed.

Kristy walked into his room.

"Are you again playing that game? Mom told you to not. You'll have nighmares from it." she said.

-If you just knew...- thought Marcus. He turned off the computer. "Okay, okay. I'm anyways going to sleep."

He then went to the bathroom, to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Only he didn't know that there was a figure outside, on the street, standing in the darkness and shadows.

The figure had a buissnes suit and a bald white head. Tentackles sprout out of his back.

-This is just the beginning.- thought the figure, and vanished.

_THE END?_


End file.
